


Computers have what enderman hybrids do not, and i’m going to fail my GCSEs.

by soup_collective



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Computer Science, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I swear on prime i’m doing revision please don’t smite me, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Studying, also your taste in fanfiction websites scares me, oh god one of my teachers is on Ao3, revision, she actually said she prefers fanfic.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup_collective/pseuds/soup_collective
Summary: COMP. SCIENCE REVISIONtopic: memoryin the form of Ranboo references!!!Using references to my hyperfixations and/or passions really helps me study and remember the important stuff! Plus, I know you’re avoiding studying by scrolling through a random tag right now so- this is fate telling you to study. I hope this can help you!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Computers have what enderman hybrids do not, and i’m going to fail my GCSEs.

**Author's Note:**

> Memory: proving that computers have what enderman hybrids do not.

Hello i’m studying GCSE computer science and I just wanted to note down that Random Access Memory (RAM) and Read Only Memory (ROM) can be remembered in Ranboo references.

RAM only stores data when there’s an electricity store, when the computer is turned on, it loses the data when it’s turned off because it’s violate memory.   
Violate memory is like Ranboo in unimportant situations, the moment he’s not in the situation anymore he just cannot remember anything.

ROM is non-violate memory, it doesn’t need constant refreshing or a constant supply of power, as it doesn’t loose (‘forget’) data when power is lost.  
Idk Ranboo with important things.

ROM is used by computers to store the boost sequence instructions, it holds everything the computer needs to boot (start up) and load the operating system.   
In this situation, the computer is Ranboo and the ROM is the memory book.  
When Ranboo wakes up, he doesn’t remember what he’s supposed to be doing. He then reads the memory book to remind him. This is a very simple way of describing how ROM helps a computer boot up. The computer without memory knows nothing of what it’s supposed to do, the ROM ‘reminds’ it based off of the instructions written on it, the computer then carried out these instructions, loading the operating system. 

Please correct me if anything’s off! I can’t guarantee that this is all correct but I hope it can help someone! It helps me ^^’ 

You’ve got this. You’re so smart in so many ways. I love you, I’m proud of you, and I believe in you.  
Have a great day :)


End file.
